The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Many fields of research may suffer from concerns about security and/or privacy. In a non-limiting example, genetic medical research may have difficulty collecting large sets of data, correlating clinical data with genetic data, and providing ease of access and incentives due to concerns over security and/or privacy.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. One such aspect of the prior art shows a method and system for an information collector to collect information from information suppliers and provide an incentive for the information suppliers to provide the information. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of provides a computer program product for assembling a database comprising electronic medical records. Another such aspect of the prior art relates to systems and methods of utilizing the data captured in an integrated medical software system to conduct medical research, to maintain disease registries, to analyze the quality and safety of healthcare providers, and to conduct composite clinical and financial analytics. However, these solutions may be unable alleviate concerns of security and privacy of data. A solution which did and also could provide incentive for people to share data and give researchers easy and validated access to the data would be desirable.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.